


True Despair

by mays_danganronpa (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Everyones obsessed with despair, F/F, F/M, Hopes Peak AU, It might be a full story soon, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Naegi is getting old, One-Shot, SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED ALL DANGANRONPA GAMES YET, The cast is a big piece of shit, The previous cast has Junko Enoshima trauma, Yukizome is scared for her life, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mays_danganronpa
Summary: A Pre-Game AU where Yukizome has been hired in the new Hopes Peak to teach a class that recently came for the Academy For Gifted Juveniles. Chisa expects a nice class, like the class she used to teach, but she gets very unexpected behavior. Yukizome suspects the new kids may be leading back to Junko Enoshima, but Kirigiri  insists it's all of them, but mainly one, who is truly obsessed with despair.
Relationships: -more to be added(maybe if this goes from a one-shot to full story), Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito &a Chabashira Tenko, Iruma Miu & Amami Rantaro & Ouma Kokichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Yumeno Himiko & Yonaga Angie & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Hopes Peak is Where Despair Comes And Goes

This isn't not what Chisa Yukizome expected.

Rewind ~~~~~~

Yukizome has been hired to teach the new class. She had expected them to be just like the time she taught that _one_ class. She had expected them to be caring, thoughtful, and funny. To be fair, she was pretty excited to see what this class was up to. She certainly hoped they weren't boring rotten oranges! 

Yukizome made her wait to Hopes Peak and heading to Naegi's office. 

"Good Morning Headmaster! Have you requested me to come here because of the new class?"

Naegi gestured for Yukizome to sit down, and she responded. 

"Ah yes. They came from the Gifted Juveniles Academy so they may be a bit of a trouble."

Yukizome was a bit shocked. Gifted _Juveniles? What's that supposed to mean? Were they criminals or something?_ But Yukizome knew better than to judge a class based on the school they came from.

Naegi noticed Yukizome's expression.

"Ah well, if it makes you feel better, I've actually met them and they were a pretty good group!"

"Oh is that so? That's great I'll be going now!" 

"Wait just a minute!" Naegi exclaimed. "I mean, if they are any trouble, please just try to understand them. I know you can do this."

Yukizome was even more confused. _Why is he being so suspicious about these kids? What is wrong with them to the point where he's even worried about me meeting them?!?_

"Ah no, I'm sure I can take care of it." Without another word, Yukizome left the room.

She started walking to the designated classroom. _What's wrong with the kids? They aren't.....criminals or something right? No! No! They can't be they're just kids! I have to stop being a nervous wreck about this, this isn't the first time I've been a teacher or something._

And with a sigh, she opened the door. 

_A girl with brunette pigtail sits staring at her phone._

_A boy with a weird hat and shy eyes, staring at a phone._

_A suspicious blue-haired girl staring at her phone._

_A boy with purple hair and a goatee, staring at his phone._

_A girl so innocent looking and cute, staring at her phone._

_A boy so beautiful and calm, staring at his phone._

_A cute purple haired boy with hair spiking downwards, staring at his phone._

_A girl with lavish looks and flirty eyes, staring at her phone._

_A buff red-eyed boy, staring at his phone._

_A creepy looking boy, staring at his phone._

_A dangerous looking girl with a green bow on her head, staring at her phone._

_A graceful looking girl, so elegant and approachable, staring at her phone._

_A blonde and friendly girl, staring at her phone._

_A strangely short boy, staring at his phone._

_A cheerful looking girl, staring at her phone._

Yukizome was shocked. They all had one thing in common. They were all staring. At. Their. Phones. 

Yukizome decided to make another one of her usual, loud and welcoming entrances. 

"Hello Students! I am Ms. Chisa Yukizome and I will be your teacher!" Yukizome exclaimed.

The students looked up from their phones at the same time, almost like robots. 

"Well duh we obviously knew that." claimed the twin tailed girl. 

"Well, why don't we start off with introductions?" said Yukizome, _trying to get everyone comfortable,_ she thought.

What she didn't expect was a certain goatee boy hitting her with a punch. 

Yukizome was extremely shocked. _Why was he attacking her?!? What was she doing wrong?!?_

"I hate hearing you're lowly, pathetic attempts at being friendly!" "Just shut up Already!"

The blonde got up to the goatee boy and tugged on his sleeve. "Kaito not now!" 

"Awww Kaito! I thought I said I wanted to punch her first!" whined the cute looking boy across the room.

Yukizome quickly got up. _This was so confusing._

Once she got up, what she didn't expect was a bunch of knives being thrown at her, fortunately, none of them stabbed her but they clinged on to her clothes, pinning her to wall. 

The twintail girl who threw the knives, shot a frown at her. 

"Listen up. Our rules her is that we get our way, and you get done and over with." 

Yukizome hated this class already. They were all a bunch of phychopaths!

"Now I'm sure you already know this, but we come from the Gifted Juveniles Academy. What you don't know, is that, that school is made for the worlds best teen criminals, And that we're all capable of being very violent." Said the twintailed girl. 

"It is our life after all" said the innocent looking boy with a sly smile. 

The girl who she thought would be friendly and approaching, took the knives out of her clothes and smiled. 

"Now just like you said, let's do introductions!" The girl said as she flashed a smile.

Yukizome couldn't help but think the smile looked very sinister. 

"Well since I mentioned it, I'm Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Pianist" said the girl.

Next went the twintailed girl. "I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin" 

Then the goatee boy. "I'm Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut"

After that was the small boy. "I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader"

 _Supreme Leader huh?_ she couldn't help but think it's a little suspicious.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective."

And so the introductions went on until everyone was introduced, Yukizome didn't even bother entertaining this class. But something that one of the students, Maki, said earlier confused her. She said that the Gifted Juveniles Academy was the school for the the best teen criminals. So that made her suspicions from even earlier accurate. 

She didn't know how she could ever get used to this class. Was it the dark and sinister aura they all gave off? Was it when they abused her? Or maybe.... these students were students of Despair. 

No there's just no way they'd be connected to Junko Enoshima! They got rid of her awhile ago, 5 years to be exact. So it couldn't be her! Not again please.... 

The students seemed to notice Yukizome's worried expression on her face. 

"Hey big tits! What's the problem that's gotten you all riled up and In **despair**?!?" Said Miu. 

"Hey I haven't practiced my Neo Aikido today. And I think the teacher would make a great tester for me!" Said Tenko with a sinister look on her face. 

Before she had time to respond, Tenko flipped her over onto her desk and laughed. 

Those laughs were so evil and filled with **despair.**

Yukizome decided that she has had enough, and quickly got up to the door to just get away from them as soon as possible. 

However before she did that, an unexpected hand gripped her wrist. 

"Before you get out, I want you to know that this place is your new hell. And you're welcome right into it!" That persons voice was none other than Himiko. 

Himiko released her grip and Yukizome rushed out as soon as she could. 

Before she could process things, tears welled up in her eyes. _What's happening?!? What's wrong with these kids?!? Why are they doing this?! They're all pyschopaths, all of them!_ Her legs trembled, and eventually she stumbled and fell. She hasn't felt this feeling before in a while. This feeling of **despair.**

Yukizome quickly picked herself up. She ran to the headmaster's office as soon as she could. She's never felt this before, especially not over some kids. She was silently debating wether or not to freak out once she reached the office, or to stay calm and explain the situation. Yukizome twisted the doorknob revealing the office. 

"Oh wow Yukizome, you're here already. But I guess I excepected that." Naegi said with a sigh at the end.

"I-" Yukizome quickly replied with a long pause, trying to calm herself down. "I can't deal with them."

"You...disappoint me." Naegi said, replying with a could stare. "I mean, you weren't even able to handle mere new kids." 

"N-No you don't get it!" Yukizome replied back but with a more loud tone. 

"I'm sorry Chisa. I'm getting pretty old and it's hard for me to keep up with this." 

"I understand."

"Now please tell me why you just ran here like this was the scariest moment in your life?"

Yukizome thought about that for a second. _In a way, it totally was the scariest thing. This... might even be worse than Enoshima! No, they're just kids, surely they don't mean any harm. (Besides physically)_

"The students they....." Before Yukizome could reply, a girl came in.

Kirigiri, to be specific.

"Naegi, I have some bad news." Said Kirigiri with a sigh at the end.

"What is it Kyoko?" Naegi said, now focusing his attention on Kirigiri.

"It's about the new kids...."

"Wow, nothing good comes out of these kids!" Naegi said with a chuckle at the end.

"I'm serious. It's very important and may lead to a lot of danger."

 _You have got to be kidding me,_ thought Yukizome. _These kids seem like they are the worst thing that's every happened after **Junko Enoshima!** No! We have to handle this like adults! It's just like Kirigiri said, we have to be serious!_

"These kids.... may trace back to Junko Enoshima." 

Naegi and Yukizome were shocked. They didn't want this to happen again! No _No **NO!**_

"I-it's only a possibility but it's a very sure one. This is similiar to the Monica Towa thing, except this time it's even worse. Apparently, someone in that class is going to brainwash their classmates into joining _That show_."

"You mean Danganronpa?" 

"Yes. And actually, I wanted to ask you Yukizome." Kirigiri turned to Chisa.

"W-what is it?" Chisa said nervously. _Today is the worst thing that happened in the last five years._

"When you were off to visit the kids, were they acting strangely?"

"Y-yes they were! In fact the reason I'm here it because they physically assaulted me!" Yukizome said, pointing to the holes all over her chest.

Kirigiri was shocked, but she looked like she expected that answer. 

"Then I'm afraid they're already goners." 


	2. Floating on the Edge of Despair

"W-what?" Naegi replied with a shocked tone. 

  
"I'm sorry Naegi but I'm afraid this is the truth."

  
Yukizome wasn't going to lie. As much as she hated this class, she wants to help them as much as possible. There has to be a way to help them, I know it! If what Kirigiri said was true, then these poor children are being brainwashed out of their will! 

  
"I do have to say, the brainwashing didn't seem to be as terrible as their remnants of despair. I guess that really shows you that this is a fake's work, and not Enoshima's" replied Kirigiri.

  
"Hey Kyoko! Is there any way we could help them? This is happening out of their free will!" Replied Yukizome. She was definitely determined to help these kids as much as possible!

  
"I think I might have a solution. But, it's a risky one for sure." 

  
"Then what is it?" It seems as though Naegi as also determined as well.  
"We should just get them into a killing game." 

  
Naegi and Yukizome were shocked. Did Kirigiri expect them to do nothing about this? What the hell. How were they just supposed to let them be manipulated and run free? 

  
"Are you serious?!! You think we should just kill them off?!?" Yukizome was pretty surprised at Naegi's response, He would never really snap at Kirigiri.

  
"Yes I'm very serious. If we put them in the Killing game, then they'll have false and true identities. They will be completely different, yet better people then they are now. And don't worry, it's just a simulation."

  
Now its was Yukizome's turn to speak up. "No Kyoko I won't allow this! Do you really want them to experience a killing game like you did? Did you want them to have high hopes only to be floating on the edge of despair? Do you really want that? Besides, you said the brainwashing wasn't as strong as Enoshima's, so there's probably still a chance to change them!" 

  
"Yukizome. Last time we knew exactly who brainwashed the Remnants Of Despair; this time is very different. We have no idea who out of all of those Despair starved children is doing this, therefore the only solution is to put them in the simulation for them to change themselves and become better people. I'll be taking my leave considering you both are too stubborn for your own good." Kirigiri glared at them before exiting the office.

  
Naegi and Yukizome stood dumbfounded. Everything was happening too fast! To be honest, Yukizome really didn't want these kids to come in and out of the killing game and have to deal with the trauma for the rest of their lives. She was going to protect these kids no matter how much they are pyschopathic assholes.   
  
Little did she know, that would soon be impossible.  
  
\--  
Back to the Despair Kids.   
"Hah get a load of the nerd!" Momota kicked Ouma's feet.

  
"Shut up Momota not now." Ouma glared at Momota.

  
"Ugh this is so boring! The Wifi here is terrible!" Akamatsu rolled her eyes.

  
"Whatddya say we ditch school right now?" asked Momota.

  
"We can't really do that the school ground are locked, and there's security cameras everywhere you fucking idiot." Iruma sharply replied back at Momota. 

  
"But I'm so bored and I wanna watch Danganronpa!" Whined Tsumugi in the back.

  
You could see in the back in what seems to be Saihara poking around Amami trying to ask him how his past killing game was.

  
"Saihara. Come with me to the bathroom for the you know." Said Akamatsu.  
"Coming!~"

  
How disgusting. Muttered Akamatsu under her breath.

  
Akamatsu and Saihara reached the bathroom ready to do their daily thing. (I know you're having perverted thoughts right now you idiot)   
Once they realized they were in a position where the cameras couldn't see them, or so they thought, Akamatsu reached out her hand.  
"Give the money now."

  
Saihara chuckled. "Hey Kaede, don't you think it's a little silly for me to pay you money everyday just to date you?"

  
"Shut the fuck up you bastard. You know you're also paying me money for the sex." 

  
"Wow you really are a whore, suits a blonde bitch like you."

  
Saihara gave her the money and they started making out in the corner. What they didn't catch however, was that this action could be clearly seen in the computer room.   
  
Lets just say the people watching were laughing their ass off in victory.  
\--  
Momota and Harukawa were admittedly the bestest of friends. Momota was usually the big, strong one who is usually feared in the academy. Momota also has anger issues, which could easily describe his little outburst on Yukizome. Harukawa was an assassin out of choice and loves her job. Harukawa wouldn't trade her job for the world, because of how happy it made her. Momota and Harukawa were usually called the dangerous couple, and Harukawa would put in a couple of death threats to anyone who dared to mistake them for a couple.

  
"Maki, Do you think there's any wimps here who we could trash?"

  
"Hah. The people here in Hopes Peak are so full of themselves, they think they ooze personality and worth because of their ultimate talents. Have you heard that the Ultimate Clairvoyant himself is actually right only 30% of the time? His talent is already extremely pathetic, and it's even worse that he's terrible at it!"

  
Momota was pretty surprised at how it was only their first day here and Harukawa already knows so much."But Kaito, I think I actually saw some vending machines here that would could rig if you're up for it."

  
"Sounds good Maki! I was getting pretty hungry here, and I wasn't about to eat some rich school's messed up food"

  
"Hey you think I could tag along?" Harukawa and Momota turned their heads to see Chabashira.

  
Chabashira Tenko was another delinquent in the Gifted Juveniles Academy. She usually hung out with Gokuhara and Shinguji because they themselves were also admittedly like her. Chabashira usually spent her time bullying the weird people of the class, and loved to knock over weak people and seem them whimper. It didn't matter to her, that people would usually be like, 'Are you that pathetic that you had to pick on people so much weaker than you?'. She would pick on people that are smalller and make herself become bigger. She hangs out with Harukawa and Momota occasionally because they had similiar thoughts like her.  
"Ugh, you're so annoying fine." Chabashira rolled her eyes at Harukawa's response.

  
Chabashira, Harukawa, and Momota made their way to the vending machines.

  
"Maybe we should've got Ouma or something so he could pick through this."

  
"Or maybe, we could've got Iruma to invent something that could break it in 0.5 seconds."

  
"Wow you two are idiots, Watch this." Harukawa kicked the vending machine repeatedly, then started punching it, and eventually about 20 soda's popped out.

  
"Wow for an elite school, their vending machines sure are cheap"

  
The three eventually satisfied themselves to eating vending machine food, because they didn't want to eat 'rich people food'.  
  
\-- Iruma, Amami, and Ouma were classified as the 'nerds' of the class. This is usually because, Iruma was a born genius who was very stern and impolite, and could invent something you need in half a second. Amami, was a bookworm and had a very sly way of his words, and cold recite the whole Wikipedia in a single minute. Ouma, had super analytical skills, and spent his time planning out over complicated, yet extremely clever plans. They hung out together all the time, and we're usually picked on by Momota, Harukawa, and Akamatsu. Their ally group were, Yonaga, Yumeno, and Shirogane, their group was called the wimps. When they hung out, they usually were sitting outside whilst, Amami was reading a book, Iruma was inventing something, and Ouma was usually sketching out floor plans (for his group heists and adventures). Right now, they decided to do some research on Hopes Peak.

  
"Hey guys, have you found something?" asked Iruma.  
"Ah no, I gave up on that" replied Amami.

  
"Ugh fine." Iruma rolled her eyes and then faced Ouma.  
"What about you?"   
"I figured there was no use researching it, and I'm pretty bored now."   
"Hm, well I heard there was a library in this school?"   
"Amami you dumbass! Can't you see we're fucking bored? Can we do something other than studying just for once?!?!" Iruma snapped. "  
Geez, no need to get all mad. Perhaps you would enjoy another form of entertainment?"  
"How about we get back at Bakamatsu and her boyfriend?" 

Ouma smirked. "I love that idea Iruma-chan!" 

  
Gokuhara and Shinguji happened to overhear. "Wow the nerds are finally seeking out their revenge!" Gokuhara chuckled. 

  
"Shut up you idiot! They always talk behind your back too you know.." Ouma was always a liar. 

  
"W-wait really?!?" Gokuhara was always oblivious. 

  
"Yup! So you should help us out!" Iruma went along with Ouma's lie. 

  
"How about we prank them?" 

  
"Wonderful idea Amami-Chan! We should totally record them making out in the bathroom and them exchanging money!" said Ouma.   
"Wow you really are hungry for a source of blackmail huh?" Amami chuckled. 

Note: This happened before Akamatsu and Saihara's interaction.   
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I think I might be motivated to write one more chapter. But, I personally think that this chapter turned out okay, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thank you for reading, bye! 
> 
> "The impossible is possible, all you gotta do, is make it so!" -Kaito Momota, 2017


	3. 希望は絶望が来る場所です

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just chapter 1 but in its original Japanese version.  
> \- :)

これは、雪染ちさが期待したものではありません。

巻き戻し~~~~~~

雪染は新しいクラスを教えるために雇われました。彼女は、彼らがその1つのクラスを教えた時のように彼らがいることを期待していました。彼女は、彼らが思いやりがあり、思慮深く、面白いと期待していた。公平を期すために、彼女はこのクラスが何をしているのかを見てとても興奮していました。彼女は確かに、彼らが腐ったオレンジを退屈させないことを願っていました！

雪染は、希望の峰を待って苗木の事務所に向かった。

「おはよう校長！新しいクラスのためにここに来るように頼まれましたか？」

苗木は雪染が座るように身振りして、彼女は答えた。

「ああ、そうです。彼らは才能のある少年アカデミーから来たので、少し面倒かもしれません。」

雪染は少しショックを受けました。才能のある少年？それはどういう意味ですか？彼らは犯罪者か何かでしたか？しかし、雪染は、出身の学校に基づいてクラスを判断するよりもよく知っていました。

苗木は雪染の表情に気づいた。

「ああ、それで気分が良くなるなら、実際に彼らに会ったことがあり、彼らはかなり良いグループでした！」

「ああ、そうなの？それは素晴らしいことだよ！」

「ちょっと待って！」苗木は叫んだ。 「つまり、問題が発生した場合は、理解してみてください。これができることはわかっています。」

雪染はさらに混乱していた。なぜ彼はこれらの子供たちにそんなに疑っているのですか？彼らが私に会うのを心配するほどに彼らは何が悪いのですか？！？

「ああ、私はそれを大事にすることができると確信しています。」雪染は別の言葉もなく、部屋を出ました。

彼女は指定された教室に歩き始めました。子供たちの何が問題なのですか？彼らは…....犯罪者ではないのですか？番号！番号！彼らはただの子供になることはできません！私はこれについて神経質な難破船であるのをやめなければなりません、これは私が教師か何かになったのは初めてではありません。

そしてため息をつき、彼女はドアを開けた。

ブルネットのピグテールを持つ少女は、彼女の電話を見つめて座っています。

変な帽子と恥ずかしがり屋の目を持つ少年、電話を見つめています。

携帯電話を見つめる疑わしい青い髪の少女。

携帯電話を見つめている紫色の髪とヤギひげを持つ少年。

携帯電話をじっと見つめる、とても無邪気でかわいい女の子。

とても美しく落ち着いた少年、携帯電話を見つめています。

髪の毛が下に向かって急上昇し、携帯電話を見つめているかわいい紫色の髪の少年。

豪華なルックスと軽薄な目をした少女が、携帯電話を見つめています。

彼の電話を見つめているバフな赤い瞳の少年。

彼の携帯電話を見つめている不気味な少年。

彼女の携帯電話を見つめて、頭に緑色の弓を持つ危険な見ている女の子。

優雅に見える女の子、とてもエレガントで親しみやすく、彼女の電話を見つめています。

彼女の電話を見つめているブロンドでフレンドリーな女の子。

携帯電話を見つめている奇妙な背の低い少年。

彼女の携帯電話を見つめて陽気な探している女の子。

雪染はショックを受けました。それらにはすべて共通点があります。彼らはみな見つめていた。で。彼ら。電話。

雪染は、彼女のいつもの騒々しい歓迎の入り口をもう1つ作ることにしました。

「こんにちは、生徒さん！私は雪染ちささんです。あなたの先生になります！」雪染めは叫んだ。

学生は、ロボットのように、同時に携帯電話から見上げました。

「まあ、私たちは明らかにそれを知っていました。」ツインテールの女の子を主張しました。

「では、紹介から始めてみませんか？」雪染は、みんなを快適にしようと言ったと彼女は思った。

彼女が予期していなかったのは、特定のヤギひげの男の子がパンチで彼女を打つことでした。

雪染は非常にショックを受けました。なぜ彼は彼女を攻撃したのですか？！？彼女は何を間違えていたのですか？！？

「あなたが卑劣で、友好的であることへの哀れな試みだと聞くのは嫌です！」 「もう黙って！」

ブロンドはヤギひげの男の子に立ち上がって、彼の袖で引っ張られました。 「今はカイトじゃない！」

「Awww Kaito！最初に彼女をパンチしたいと言ったと思った！」部屋を横切ってかわいい男の子を泣き叫びました。

雪染はすぐに立ち上がった。これはとても混乱しました。

彼女が立ち上がったとき、彼女が予想していなかったのは、たくさんのナイフが彼女に投げられたことでした。幸いなことに、彼らは誰も彼女を刺しませんでした。

ナイフを投げたツインテールの少女は、彼女に眉をひそめた。

「聞いてください。私たちのルールは、私たちが道を譲り、あなたがやり遂げることです。」

雪染はすでにこのクラスを嫌っていました。それらはすべてフィコパスの束でした！

「今、あなたはすでにこれを知っていると確信していますが、私たちはGifted Juveniles Academyから来ています。あなたが知らないことは、その学校は世界最高の10代の犯罪者のために作られており、非常に暴力的です。」ツインテールの女の子は言った。

「やっぱり私たちの人生です」と、無邪気な笑顔の少年は言った。

彼女は友好的で近づいていると思った少女は、彼女の服からナイフを取り出して微笑んだ。

「さっき言ったように、紹介しましょう！」彼女は笑顔を見せながら言った。

雪染は、笑顔が非常に不吉に見えたと思わずにはいられませんでした。

「さっき言ったから、私は究極のピアニストの赤松Kaです」と少女は言った。

次に、ツインテールの女の子が行きました。 「究極の暗殺者春川真希です」

それからヤギひげの男の子。 「私は究極の宇宙飛行士、桃田海人です」

その後、小さな男の子でした。 「私は究極の最高指導者である大間幸吉です」

最高指導者よね？彼女はできた

助けにはなりませんが、少し疑わしいと思います。

「私は究極の探偵、西原修一です。」

だから、みんなが紹介されるまで紹介が続きましたが、雪染はこのクラスを楽しませることすらしませんでした。しかし、学生の一人であるマキが以前言ったように、彼女を混乱させました。彼女は、Gifted Juveniles Academyは最高の10代の犯罪者のための学校であると言いました。そのため、彼女の疑念は以前よりも正確でした。

彼女はこのクラスにどのように慣れることができるのか知りませんでした。それは彼らが皆放った暗くて邪悪なオーラでしたか？彼らが彼女を虐待したときですか？または多分....これらの学生は絶望の学生でした。

いいえ、彼らは江ノ島順子とつながる方法はありません！彼らはしばらく前、正確には5年前に彼女を追い払った。だから彼女にはなれなかった！二度としないでください。

生徒たちは、雪染の心配そうな表情に気づいたようです。

「ちょっと大きなおっぱい！あなたが皆失望させられ、絶望している問題は何ですか？！？」ミュウは言った。

「ねえ、今日私はネオ合気道を練習していません。そして、先生は私にとって素晴らしいテスターになると思います！」テンコは彼女の顔に不吉な表情で言った。

応答する時間がある前に、Tenkoは彼女を机の上にひっくり返し、笑いました。

それらの笑いはとても邪悪で、絶望に満ちていました。

雪染は彼女が十分だと判断し、すぐにドアから逃げ出すためにすぐに立ち上がった。

しかし、彼女がそれをする前に、予想外の手が彼女の手首を握りました。

「出て行く前に、この場所があなたの新しい地獄であることを知ってほしい。そして、あなたはすぐそこにいるのを歓迎している！」その人の声は卑弥呼にほかなりませんでした。

卑弥呼はグリップを解放し、雪染はできるだけ早く駆け出しました。

彼女が物事を処理する前に、彼女の目に涙があふれました。何が起こっていますか？！？これらの子供たちの何が問題なのですか？！？なぜ彼らはこれをしているのですか？！それらはすべてピスコパスです、すべて！彼女の足は震え、ついに彼女はつまずいて倒れました。彼女はしばらく前にこの気持ちを感じていませんでした。この絶望感。

雪染はすぐに拾い上げた。彼女はできるだけ早く校長室に走りました。彼女はこれまで、特に一部の子供たちについては、これを感じたことはありません。彼女はオフィスに着いたらびっくりするか、落ち着いて状況を説明するかを静かに議論していました。雪染はドアノブをねじってオフィスを明らかにした。

「すごい雪染め、君はもうここにいる。でも私はそれを期待していたと思う。」苗木は最後にため息をついて言った。

"I-"雪染はすぐに長い休みで応答し、落ち着こうとした。 「私はそれらに対処できません。」

"あなたは私を失望させる。"苗木は、見つめると答えた。 「つまり、あなたは単なる新しい子供を扱うことさえできませんでした」

「いいえ、あなたはそれを手に入れません！」雪染は返事をしたが、より大きな音でした。

「ごめんなさい。チサ。かなり年をとっていて、これに追いつくのが難しい。」

"わかります。"

「今ここで走った理由を教えてください。これがあなたの人生で最も恐ろしい瞬間だったのですか？」

雪染はそれについて少し考えました。ある意味、それは完全に恐ろしいことでした。これは...江ノ島よりも悪いかもしれません！いいえ、彼らはただの子供であり、害を意味するものではありません。 （物理的に横に）

「学生たち…。」雪染が返事する前に、少女がやってきました。

きりぎり、具体的には。

「苗木、悪い知らせがあります。」最後にため息をつきながら霧切は言った。

「京子とは？」苗木は言った。今は霧切に注目している。

「それは新しい子供たちについてです...」

「うわー、これらの子供たちから良いものは何もありません！」苗木は最後に笑いながら言った。

「私は真剣です。それは非常に重要であり、多くの危険につながる可能性があります。」

あなたは私をからかっている必要がある、雪染と思った。これらの子供たちは、江ノ島順子の後に起こった最悪の事態のようです！番号！これを大人のように処理する必要があります！キリギリが言ったように、私たちは真剣でなければなりません！

「これらの子供たちは……江ノ島順子にさかのぼることができる。」

苗木と雪染はショックを受けた。彼らはこれが再び起こることを望んでいませんでした！ダメダメダメ！

「それは可能性だけですが、それは非常に確かなものです。これはモニカ・トワのものに似ていますが、今回はさらに悪化しています。どうやらそのクラスの誰かがクラスメートを洗脳してそのショーに参加するようです。」

「ダンガンロンパのこと？」

「はい。実際、雪染めに聞きたかったのです。」霧切は千佐に目を向けた。

「それは何？」チサは神経質に言った。今日は過去5年間で起こった最悪のことです。

「あなたが子供たちに会いに行ったとき、彼らは奇妙に振る舞っていましたか？」

「はい、そうでした！実際、私がここにいる理由は、彼らが物理的に私を襲ったからです！」雪染は、胸の穴を指して言った。

キリギリはショックを受けましたが、その答えを期待しているようでした。

「それでは、彼らはすでに性転換者だと思う。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> やあみんな！ それで、私は実際にこれに2つのパートを作成することにしました。 ダンガンロンパV3は私のお気に入りのゲームであり、キャストに夢中になっているので、これまでこれを楽しんだことを願っています。 とにかく、お正月、そしてダンガンロンパをお楽しみください！  
> 「この世界にダンガンロンパがもうないなら、私はそこに住みたいとは思わない！」 -白銀sum-2017


	5. 絶望の端に浮かぶ

「W-what？」苗木は衝撃的な口調で答えた。

  
「申し訳ありませんが、苗木ですが、これが真実だと思います。」

  
雪染は嘘をつかない。彼女はこのクラスを嫌いながら、できる限り彼らを助けたいと思っています。彼らを助ける方法がなければなりません、私はそれを知っています！キリギリが言ったことが本当だったら、これらの貧しい子供たちは意志で洗脳されています！

  
「洗脳は絶望の残骸ほどひどいものではなかったと言わざるを得ない。これは、これが江ノ島ではなく偽の作品であることを本当に示していると思う」とキリギリは答えた。

  
「ちょっとキョウコ！私たちが彼らを助けることができる方法はありますか？これは彼らの自由意志から起こっています！」雪染と答えた。彼女は、これらの子供たちを可能な限り助けることを決意しました！

  
「解決策があるかもしれないと思う。しかし、それは確かに危険なものだ。」

  
「それでは何？」苗木も決心しているようだ。  
「私たちは彼らを殺人ゲームに入れるべきです。」

  
苗木と雪染はショックを受けた。キリギリは、彼らがこれについて何もしないことを期待していましたか？なんてこったい。彼らはどうやってそれらを操作して自由に走らせるようになっているのですか？

  
「あなたは本気ですか？!!私たちは彼らを殺すべきだと思いますか？！？」雪染は、苗木の反応にかなり驚いた。

  
「はい、私は非常に真剣です。キリングゲームに入れた場合、彼らは偽りの本当のアイデンティティを持ちます。彼らは完全に異なりますが、今よりも優れた人々です。そして心配しないでください、それはただですシミュレーション。"

  
さて、雪染の発言番です。 「いや、これは許しません！あなたは本当に彼らにあなたのような殺人ゲームを体験して欲しいですか？あなたは彼らに絶望の端に浮かぶことだけに高い希望を持ってほしかったですか？あなたは本当にそれが欲しいですか？洗脳は江の島ほど強くないので、それを変える可能性はまだあるとあなたは言いました！」

  
「雪染。最後に、誰が絶望の残骸を洗脳したかを正確に知っていた。今回は全く違う。絶望の飢えた子供たちの誰がこれをしているのかわからない。したがって、唯一の解決策は、彼らは自分自身を変え、より良い人になるために。私はあなたが両方ともあなた自身の利益のために頑固すぎると考えて私の休暇を取るでしょう。」キリギリはオフィスを出る前に彼らをにらみつけた。

  
苗木と雪染はd然としていた。すべてが速すぎました！正直に言うと、雪染は、これらの子供たちが殺人ゲームに出入りすることを本当に望まず、残りの人生でトラウマに対処する必要がありました。彼女は、これらの子供たちがいくら精神異常者であっても、これらの子供たちを保護しようとしていました。  
  
彼女は、それがすぐに不可能になることをほとんど知りませんでした。  
  
-  
絶望の子供たちに戻る。  
「ああ、たくさんのオタクをゲット！」桃田はオウマの足を蹴った。

  
「今ではなく、桃田を黙れ。」オウマは百田をにらみつけた。

  
「うーん、これはとても退屈です！ここのWifiはひどいです！」赤松は目を転がした。

  
「Whatddyaは今、学校をやめると言っているのですか？」百田に聞いた。

  
「学校の敷地がロックされていることは本当にできません。あなたがバカをクソしているところには防犯カメラがあります。」入間は桃田に鋭く返事をした。

  
「しかし、私はとても退屈だし、ダンガンロンパを見たい！」後ろでつむぎT。

  
あなたは彼の過去の殺人ゲームがどのようであったかを彼に尋ねようとしているSai美の周りをつついているサイハラのように見えるものの後ろで見ることができました。

  
「サイハラ。私と一緒にトイレに来てください。」赤松は言った。  
「来る！〜」

  
なんて嫌だ。赤松は彼女の息の下でつぶやいた。

  
赤松と西原は、毎日の準備ができているトイレに到着しました。 （私はあなたが今ばかげている考えを歪めていることを知っています）  
カメラが見えない位置にいることに気づいたら、赤松は手を差し伸べた。  
「今すぐお金をください。」

  
サイハラは笑った。 「ねえKa、あなたとデートするために毎日お金を払うのはちょっと馬鹿げているとは思わない？」

  
「ろくでなしを止めろ。あなたもセックスのためにお金を払っているのを知っている。」

  
「あなたは本当に売春婦です、あなたのような金髪の雌犬に似合います。」

  
サイハラは彼女にお金を与え、彼らは隅で稼ぎ始めました。しかし、彼らがつかまえなかったのは、この行動がコンピューター室ではっきりと見えるということでした。  
  
観戦している人々が勝利でお尻を笑っていたと言ってみましょう。  
-  
百田と春川は、明らかに最高の友人でした。百田は通常、アカデミーで通常恐れられている大きくて強い人でした。桃田も怒りの問題を抱えており、雪染に対する彼の小さな爆発を簡単に説明できます。春川は暗殺者であり、彼女の仕事が大好きです。春川は彼女の仕事を世界に引き換えませんでした。桃田と春川は通常、危険なカップルと呼ばれ、春川はあえてカップルと間違えた人にいくつかの死の脅威を与えました。

  
「マキ、ここにゴミになる可能性のある弱虫がいると思いますか？」

  
「はい。ここの希望のピークにいる人々は、自分自身でいっぱいです。彼らは、彼らの究極の才能のために、人格と価値をにじみ出させていると思います。

Ultimate Clairvoyant自身は、実際には30％の時間しか正しくありませんか？彼の才能はすでに非常に哀れであり、彼がそれでひどいのはさらに悪いことです！」

  
桃田はここが彼らの最初の日でしかなかったことにかなり驚いていましたが、春川はすでにそれを知っています。

  
「いいマキだよ！ここではかなりお腹がすいていたので、豊かな学校の台無しにされた食べ物を食べようとしていなかった」

  
「タグを付けられると思う？」春川と百田は茶柱を見に向き直った。

  
Chabashira Tenkoは、Gifted Juveniles Academyのもう1人の滞納者でした。彼女は通常、悟原と神宮寺と一緒に過ごしました。茶柱は通常、クラスの奇妙な人々をいじめるのに時間を費やし、弱い人々をノックアウトして、彼らがささやくように見えるのが大好きでした。彼女にとっては、人々は通常、「あなたよりもずっと弱い人を選ぶ必要があるという哀れな思いをしているのですか？」彼女は小さい人を選び、自分を大きくします。彼女は春川と百田と同じような考えを持っていたので、たまにたむろします。  
「うーん、あなたはとても迷惑です。」茶柱は春川の反応に目を向けた。

  
茶柱、春川、桃田は自動販売機に向かいました。

  
「たぶん、彼がこれを選択できるように、Oumaか何かを手に入れるべきだったでしょう。」

  
「あるいは、入間に0.5秒でそれを壊すことができる何かを発明させることができたかもしれません。」

  
「お前、二人は馬鹿だ、これを見て。」春川は自動販売機を繰り返し蹴り、それからパンチを開始し、最終的に約20個のソーダが飛び出しました。

  
「すごいエリート学校にとって、彼らの自動販売機は確かに安い」

  
3人は「金持ちの人々の食べ物」を食べたくないので、最終的に自動販売機の食べ物を食べることに満足しました。  
  
-入間、Am美、および大間は、このクラスの「オタク」に分類されました。これは通常、入間が生まれつきの天才であり、非常に厳格で失礼であり、必要なものを0.5秒で発明できるためです。 Am美は本の虫であり、彼の言葉は非常にずるいやり方で、一瞬でウィキペディア全体を冷静に唱えました。 Oumaは非常に優れた分析スキルを備えており、複雑でありながら非常に巧妙な計画に時間を費やしました。彼らはいつも一緒に遊んでいて、私たちは通常、百田、春川、赤松に選ばれています。彼らの同盟グループは、米永、夢野、および白金であり、彼らのグループは弱虫と呼ばれていました。ぶらぶらしているとき、彼らは通常、外に座って、Am美は本を読んでおり、入間は何かを発明しており、大間は通常、彼のグループ強盗と冒険のためにフロアプランをスケッチしていました。今、彼らはHopes Peakの研究をすることを決めました。

  
「みんな、何か見つけた？」入間に尋ねた。  
「いや、あきらめた」とAm美は答えた。

  
「大丈夫」入間は目を転がしてから、オウマに直面した。  
"あなたはどうですか？"  
「それを研究する無駄はないと思っていたが、今はかなり退屈している。」  
「うーん、この学校に図書館があると聞いたの？」  
「あまみ、馬鹿だ！退屈しているのが見えない？一度だけ勉強する以外に何かできる？！？！」入間が切れた。 」  
ええと、すべて怒ってする必要はありません。おそらく、別の形式のエンターテイメントをお楽しみいただけますか？」  
「バカマツと彼女のボーイフレンドに戻るのはどうですか？」

Oumaはにやにやした。 「入間ちゃんのアイディアが大好き！」

  
極原と新宮は偶然に耳にした。 「オタクはついに彼らの復seekingを模索しています！」ゴクハラは笑った。

  
「黙ってバカ！彼らはいつもあなたの背中の後ろで話をしている。..」Oumaはいつも嘘つきだった。

  
「本当に待て！？」極原はいつも忘れていた。

  
「はい！だから、私たちを助けてください！」入間は大馬の嘘と一緒に行った。

  
「いたずらはどうですか？」

  
「素晴らしいアイデアidea美ちゃん！トイレで出してお金をやり取りして完全に記録するべきだ！」オウマは言った。  
「お前は本当に恐blackの原因に飢えているのか？」 Am美は笑った。

注：これは、赤松と西原の相互作用の前に起こりました。  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> やあみんな！ あなたがこの章を楽しんだことを願っています、そして私はもう一つの章を書くために動機づけられるかもしれないと思います。 しかし、個人的にはこの章は大丈夫だと思いますし、皆さんもそれを楽しんだことを願っています。 読んでくれてありがとうございます！
> 
> 「不可能は可能です、あなたがしなければならないのは、そうすることです！」 -海田百田、2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've decided that I was actually going to make two parts to this, and maybe more to come. So I hope you enjoyed it so far, this was actually an idea that I've been thinking about for a while, because Danganronpa V3 is my favorite game and I'm very obsessed with the cast. Anyways, happy New Years, and enjoy Danganronpa!  
> "If there is no more Danganronpa in this world, then I don't wanna live in it!" -Tsumugi Shirogane - 2017


End file.
